Dovepaw's Amazing Discovery
by Squircular
Summary: It seems a harmless day when Dovepaw makes an amazing discovery - a book with her face on it. How will the Clans react to this discovery? Could this moment, and their journey to the faraway land of the UK to stop this cruelty, change their lives forever?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

An Amazing Discovery Which Happened While Dovepaw Was Waiting For Lionblaze To Find Ivypaw Who Was Getting Her Mentor Cinderheart's Permission To Join Them While They Practised For Battle

It was a really bright and happy sunny day in ThunderClan and nothing was wrong so lots of cats were on patrol except for Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Ivypaw and Dovepaw who were sitting around doing nothing except for Dovepaw, who was practising her power while Ivypaw spoke to her and Lionblaze and Cinderheart sat outside near the fresh-kill pile, but suddenly Dovepaw was woken up by Lionblaze asking her to practise battle moves with him, so she could get better at fighting, and Ivypaw asked if she could come too, so Lionblaze said she could if she had Cinderheart's permission – Cinderheart being her mentor – so Ivypaw had ran out of the den to go and find her.

"You can stay here for a while if you like because I see you are practising and that is good because someday we might need to save the forest with it so I'll go and make sure Ivypaw has Cinderheart's permission to come with us while we train for battle and while I do that you can keep practising your power in here, okay?" Lionblaze said, and then left to go and find Ivypaw who was asking Cinderheart's permission to come with them so they could practise for battle.

Dovepaw started looking again, far off in one direction and she saw something that rather surprised her, as opposed to the boring patrols she had been watching earlier, this was very exciting and it rather surprised her so she looked more, because she had seen a Twolegplace with lots of cats sitting outside it on a wall who looked very happy and there was an old Twoleg pouring milk into a bowl for them.

But that wasn't quite what interested Dovepaw and rather surprised her, so she zoomed in through the window of the house and saw some pieces of wood, and on them were lots of bits of paper which were put together by bindings which Twolegs called 'covers' and sure enough, they were all books but this wasn't what rather surprised her either, so she zoomed in closer on one book.

The book had a picture of a cat on there, and this wasn't what rather surprised Dovepaw either, but the fact that the picture of the cat that was on the book on the bookshelf in the house with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk, it was a picture of Dovepaw.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Twolegplace Which Has A Book On The Shelf Of The Twolegplace With Happy Kittypets And An Old Twoleg Giving Them Milk Which Has A Picture of Dovepaw On It

"Oh my gosh," Dovepaw said when she saw the book in the Twolegplace with happy kittypets and the old Twoleg giving them milk which had a picture of Dovepaw on it, "that's a book in a Twolegplace with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk which has a picture of me on it!"

"What is a book in a Twolegplace with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk which has a picture of you on it?" Lionblaze asked as he came back into the apprentice den with Ivypaw and Cinderheart because he had just gone and found Ivypaw who had got Cinderheart's permission to come training with them for battle training.

"That is a book in a Twolegplace with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk which has a picture of me on it, which I just saw in the Twolegplace with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk, so I think we should go to the Twolegplace with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk," Dovepaw said so the four of them went to the Twolegplace with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk.

When the four of them had reached the Twolegplace with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk which had a picture of Dovepaw on one of the books on a shelf inside of the house with happy kittypets and an old Twoleg giving them milk, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Lionblaze and Cinderheart went into the house once they were sure that the old Twoleg who was giving the happy kittypets in the house with the book on the shelf with a picture of Dovepaw on it wasn't watching.

Then they went into the house and into the room with the shelf with the book with the picture of Dovepaw on it, and found out that the title of the book was 'Fading Echoes', and they had no idea what it could be so they opened it and began to read for several hours, after which Lionblaze suddenly declared something.

"This book is about the recent events which have happened in ThunderClan involving our tragic lives except these books makes them look like a cliché boring soap opera which is bad, and the author should not do this!" Lionblaze declared.

Dovepaw, Ivypaw and Cinderheart agreed with the declaration that the book makes the recent tragic events in ThunderClan look like a cliché boring soap opera and this was bad.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The Very Important Gathering Which Dovepaw Is Invited To On Account Of Her Very Exciting Discovery Of The Book With Her Picture On It

When the four of them left the Twolegplace which had the happy kittypets and the old Twoleg who gave them milk one of the happy kittypets asked if they could come with them and they said yes because he was very strange because he was a tabby with a large pink heart-shaped marking on his forehead which glowed very brightly when he came near Dovepaw and Lionblaze and it was strange – they could not work out what it was, also his name was Lightning.

Back at the ThunderClan camp Firestar greeted them very cheerfully because they had been gone for hours and he was glad to see they were okay then he said, "You should come to the very important Gathering tonight Dovepaw I invite you on account of your very exciting discovery of the book with your picture on it on the shelf in the Twolegplace with the happy kittypets and the old Twoleg who feeds them milk, by the way welcome to ThunderClan, Lightning," So Dovepaw was going to go to the Gathering on account of her very exciting discovery, and she held the book with her teeth.

At the meeting which was on that night and Dovepaw was invited to on account of discovering the book with her face on it, she took the book with her face on it which she had found in the Twolegplace to the Gathering that she was invited to on account of finding the book with her face on it.

Firestar didn't go with the other leaders at this Gatheting, but instead let Dovepaw do it for him which was amazing because Firestar was a leader of the Clan, and Dovepaw was just an apprentice from ThunderClan, which Firestar was the leader of and when she was told to be the leader for the Gathering she showed the other Clans the book with her face on it which they didn't like as much as she didn't like it because it was making the tragic events of ThunderClan's recent life look like a soap opera but she didn't show them all of the secrets about ThunderClan it said, also Blackstar was very angry.

"We shouldn't let these horrible people do this to us especially with making the recent tragic events of ThunderClan's life look like a soap opera, and I think they should not do this especially to ThunderClan with the recent tragic events so we should go and stop them," Blackstar said, then when everyone left he laughed evilly because all he wanted was to get out of the forest – but why?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Clans Decide To Leave On Account Of The Very Exciting Gathering Which Dovepaw Was Invited To On Account Of Discovering The Book With Her Picture On It

Following Dovepaw's announcement about the book she had found at the Twolegplace with the happy kittypets with Thunder and the old Twoleg that gave them milk with Dovepaw's face on it at the very exciting Gathering which Dovepaw was invited to on account of her discovering the book with her picture on it, the Clans decided that they should find Erin Hunter – whoever she was – and make her stop writing these books because they made the recent tragic events of ThunderClan's life look like cliché a soap opera and that was really unfair and the Clans shouldn't let them keep doing it.

So on the next day following the one which had had the very exciting Gathering which Dovepaw was invited to on account of discovering the book with her face on it, the Clans set out to find their nearby airport and catch an airplane (it was kind of like a monster except it flew and it was big and it had wings, but it was kind of like a monster except it flew) to the UK which was a faraway place in another galaxy but that was okay because the airport liked the UK so the Clans went to the airport.

But when they got there they realised they needed lots and lots of tickets and it would cost them a lot of money so they asked the person who was selling tickets at the airport so they could get tickets to the UK which was a faraway place in another galaxy but that was okay because the people at the airport liked the UK and they were shocked when the person who sold tickets at the airport told them that they would need $100,000,000,000,000 to get the number of tickets they needed to the UK which was a faraway place in another galaxy but that was okay because the people at the airport liked the UK!

"Oh no, how can we get $100,000,000,000,000 to get to the UK because the person selling tickets said we needed to?" Jayfeather asked and they were all very sad but then Jayfeather had a very good idea, "Since I am one of the Three and so are Lionblaze and Dovepaw and we have magical powers maybe we should ask StarClan for $100,000,000,000,000," so they did and StarClan gave them $100,000,000,000,000 because StarClan were rich because they were magical, like gods!


End file.
